Love is Never Blind
by emmyemby
Summary: When the sword of Excalibur is set back into the stone, things go the way they should be: Ruber dies, his minions are all transformed back to humans, the dragons become separate creatures (though they decide to join together), Arthur's injury is healed... but what if that wasn't the only thing that changed? Very first fanfic, so be nice :)


Before he had time to react, the beam walloped him hard across his chest, propelling him backwards with Kayley in tow. There was an ear splitting sound of the glass window shattering into thousands of pieces, as he and Kayley tumbled to the ground, rolling frequently before they came to a stop, metres from each other.

Kayley stumbled up to her feet first and looked around. Behind her through the mist, she saw an almost peaceful sight- the stone her father had told her about in his stories, the one from which Excalibur came from, smothered in overgrown thorns, surrounded by other oblong stones, creating a circle around it. Slowly an idea formed itself in Kayley's mind.

"You're in the way, just like your father," Ruber hissed. He hesitated for a second, before regaining his balance and limping rapidly over to Kayley, wielding his sword-arm. Kayley hid behind one of the stones encircling the precious stone. "Seems, you're dying to be like him!" Ruber exclaimed, smashing his sword inches from Kayley's head, as she quickly rolled over to Excalibur's stone. When she touched it, she felt its power, swirling and rising from within.

_This could work_ she told herself.

"Let's see, if I can't help you out!" Ruber, exhausted, made his move, but was just in time to notice Garrett sneaking behind, ready to strike. Ruber swung the sword behind him and turned at the sound of severed wood. The blind man's stick had been chopped in two. Kayley just stood there, helpless.

"Oops-y daisy," Ruber chuckled, amused at the sight of the hermit on his knees, hands searching wildly around for the broken stick. "You probably needed that,". Grabbing Garrett by his dark golden hair, he launched in to the air towards Kayley, and watched her make an attempt to catch him, helping him up by his shoulders. "Where's your pigeon now?"

"Hold your ground until the last possible moment," Kayley whispered to Garrett. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Yes, and you give the signal!" He whispered back, hopeful for a brief second.

"TWO, for the price of one," Ruber, sword ready to come down onto the both of them proclaimed. Finally the wretched girl would be no-more, the hermit would be gone as well, and he would be king! "This must be my lucky day," lunging his sword, kayley then yelled "NOW!" Both she and Garrett jumped out the way, just in time to see Ruber stabbing the sword into the stone.

"Oh no, the stone," he whimpered, trying desperately to pull it out. "EEEAAAAHHHHH" he screeched over and over again, as more power and goodness was released from the stone. Kayley glanced over to Garrett, who was being swirled around in the streams of power and goodness that were spreading across the land.

Eventually, Ruber dispersed altogether, melting into the power and shot upwards. The vivid blue streams were now gone, and when Kayley looked over to Garrett once more, he had his head down, and seemed to be looking at his hands, turning them over and over, a huge smile upon his face.

"Garrett?" Kayley asked cautiously, edging towards him. When he lifted his head, Kayley gasped, for instead of the misty blind grey, his eyes were a deep shade of cobalt blue, sparkling in the light, looking directly at her.

"Kayley?" His eyes widening at the sight of her. He knew she must have been beautiful, as her shrug of soprano and alto tone voice told him, but never had he imagined the gorgeous, petite creature standing before him.

Before he could stop himself, he was running towards her, and she to him, and they collided in each others arms. Garrett couldn't stop but gaze down at her. _She has brown hair _he thought, _brown..._ _tinted with red in this light_. He smiled, burrowing his head in her silky mane of chocolate. He lifted his head. "Kayley, look at me," she did so. Garrett took a breath as he admired her face. This close, he swear he could count every beautifully curved, coal coloured eyelash, framing her light hazel eyes, that if he looked closely enough, he could see streaks of gold around her pupil, surrounding it. Her skin was a healthy colour, mildly tanned and unblemished from the heat and weather, with rouge blushed cheeks, a petite, slim nose, leading down to a set of nude lips, smiling up at him.

He could no longer resist as he stroked her delicate cheek and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips, perfectly moulded to his own, slightly rougher ones, but when she started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, the kiss became much more passionate. It was their first kiss for both of them, and they were both so happy it was with each other. As Garrett's hands edged down to her waist, pressing her against him, one of his hands slowly crept back up to support her neck and head, the perfect angle to deepen the kiss. Kayley's body seemed to melt into his, hands twisting in his silky dark gold hair, gasping in his mouth as his tongue came into hers. He smiled against her lips, before she decided to introduce her tongue to his. Garrett hummed softly into her mouth, just as he broke the kiss at the sound of a throat cough.

They both turned to see both King Arthur and Merlin, who had accompanied his King and friend to help him down to the stone, even though Arthur's injury was perfectly healed. They had stopped when they caught sight of Julianna's daughter and the boy who had left after Sir Lionel's death together, smiling at the thought of there being peace and love so quickly after all that had just happened. Their smiles grew bigger when they both turned around and hurriedly broke apart, bowing and curtsying before their King.

"Congratulations," Arthur stated, grinning as the girl began to blush a ferocious red. "I have much to thank you for. The exploiting of Ruber, the return of Excalibur, and the lives of many men, including myself, that would have been lost had you not sought out to find my sword. There will be a celebration and festivity in honour of both of you, dedicated to the rewarding and knighting of you two, and the celebration of the fact that Camelot is again, once at peace."

"Thank you, your Majesty!" both Kayley and Garrett exclaimed together, smiling at their King and each other.

The King smiled. "Now," he said. Both Kayley and Garrett looked up, eager to help their King. "Where is this two-headed dragon I have heard about?"


End file.
